If I just have one chance
by onfanllcouple
Summary: FF kaisoo. GS. Kyungsoo as girl. Ketika D.O merindukan Kai yg pergi meninggalkan nya. Apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk D.O?


If I just have one chance

Author : OnFanllcouple

Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

FF Gender Swicth, Kyungsoo as Girl

Happy Reading^^

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aku membuka jendela untuk kesekian kali nya. Melihat apakah ada yang berbeda? Ku geserkan kan kembali engsel jendela dan membuka papan nya yang di kelilingi kayu. Ternyata masih sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Kecuali semak-semak kecil yang berada tepat di bawah jendela ku kini sudah mulai dipenuhi bunga-bunga kecil berwarna ungu.

Angin bertiup begitu kencang dan entah mengapa belakangan ini awan selalu berwarna gelap tapi tak pernah memecah menjadi hujan. Mungkin saja dia mengerti kalau aku tidak ingin seseorang disana merasa semakin dingin oleh hujan.

Mata ku kembali menatap bunga-bunga kecil berwarna ungu itu. Cantik. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu..

Aku berlari menuju halaman belakang ku. Mendaki sedikit menuju lahan yang lebih tinggi dari rumah ku. Berjalan ke kanan sampai akhir nya aku menemukan nya..

"Huuhh..."

Ku hembuskan nafas ku kencang-kencang.

Bibir ku melengkung dengan sendiri nya saat ku lihat bunga-bunga itu ternyata tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Oh.. Itu bahkan berwarna putih .. Walau pun hanya setangkai tapi tetap saja putih warna kesukaan mu..

Harus nya, kau ada disini..

Harus nya, kau yang menarik ku kemari

Harus nya, kau duluan yang melihat nya..

Karena ini bunga mu..

Kau benar, warna pink.. Sebenarnya bukan warna kesukaan ku..

Aku suka warna hijau..

Tapi kau bilang pink melambangkan cinta..

Jadi kau sengaja menumbuhkan 3 tangkai berwarna pink untuk menyatakan cinta mu lebih banyak pada ku dari pada bunga putih yang hanya setangkai..

Jujur,, aku sedih..

Kau tidak disini lagi menemani ku..

Padahal aku menunggu mu..

Harus nya aku tau ketika kau mengatakan kata 'pergi'

Itu berarti kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian..

Ini.. Terlalu.. Menyedihkan..

Kisah cinta yang sangat menyedihkan..

Aku memang tak pernah mengatakan nya sesering kau berbisik ke telinga ku dan akhirnya membuat geli tepi leher ku..

Aku memang jarang membalas setiap kecupan mu..

Karena..

Yaahh.. Kau tau aku hanyalah seorang gadis polos biasa yang tak mungkin memberikan mu lebih..

Aku juga cukup tau kalau aku memang tak pandai menghibur saat kau bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kisah mu di sekolah..

A-aku.. Memang tidak tau mau bicara apa a-ku/?

Tapi..

Hey.. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk mu..

Bahkan sampai diakhir saat kau bilang. Kau harus pergi kembali ke kota asal mu. Meninggalkan ku sendirian.

Yaahh..

Aku sadari itu..

Aku salah..

Salah..

Karena hanya jadi pendengar yang terlalu bodoh tanpa berani mengucapkan satu kata pun..

Bukan untuk menahan mu..

Tapi aku ingin mengungkapkan semua perasaan ku pada mu..

Meski bukan dengan kata-kata yang bagus..

Aku bukan gadis romantis..

"Aku.. A-aku.. Sangat merindukan mu Jongin! Aku ingin kau memeluk ku seperti biasa. Walau aku tak memeluk mu balik. Tapi aku suka itu. Karena saat kau memeluk ku. Aku bisa mendengar dan merasakan setiap denyut jantung mu yang berdetak sangat cepat saat kau berada disisi ku."

Ku jatuhkan diri ku diatas rerumputan, tepat disebelah bunga-bunga itu. Aku tersenyum puas sambil menatap langit.

Heyy.. Dulu kita selalu melihat langit bersama.

Aku akan banyak membicarakan kumpulan awan yang berkumpul seolah membentuk sesuatu. Sementara itu kau akan diam mendengarkan.

Lalu malam nya kau menarik tangan ku paksa. Walau sebenarnya aku tersenyum. Untung langit sangat gelap jadi kau tak bisa melihat nya. Tiba giliran mu yang berbicara banyak mengenai rasi bintang. Kau bahkan menyuruh ku menghitung bintang di langit.

(flash back : on)

Aku mempoudkan bibir ku dan kau akan mulai mengejek ku.

"Kau jelek, aku tidak suka poud mu."

Dengan seenak nya kau menarik kedua ujung bibir ku, melepas poud ku.

"Kau pikir bintang itu dapat ku hitung dengan jari?"

"Haha.."

Kau tertawa sepuas mu.

"Hey.. Kau tampan kalau tertawa.."

Aku langsung menutup bibir ku rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan ku

"Huh..? Apa kata mu barusan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan.. Untung saja suara ku tadi sangat pelan..

"Sebanyak itulah cinta ku pada mu.. Tak terhitung bukan?"

Kau mulai menggombal.. Dan aku tak bisa apa-apa selain diam seperti orang bodoh. Tapi kau malah mengelus puncak kepala ku lembut dan mencium kening ku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin belum sekarang waktu nya. Tapi aku tau suatu saat nanti kau akan memahami perasaan ku pada mu.."

(flash back : off)

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah memahami nya.. Dan kau pergi.

Bagus.

Aku hanya bisa mengenang semua kenangan kita di masa lalu.

Sendirian.

Disini.

"Heyy.. Aku juga merindukan mu.."

Aku bangkit dari tidur ku. Menolehkan kepala ku kesana-kesini mencari suara itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja kau sudah ada di depan ku lalu memeluk ku erat.

Oh.. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara jantung mu lagi yang berdetak sangat cepat.

Oh.. Tuhan..

Katakan ini bukan mimpi..

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah puas mendengarkan denyut jantung ku nona cantik?"

Aku melotot menatap nya.

Dari. Mana. Dia. Tau ?

"Aku mendengar nya tadi.."

Dia tersenyum layak nya orang idiot. Sungguh.. Yang kali ini dia memang terlihat seperti itu..

"-aku tau kau juga mencintai ku.. Dan aku juga tau kalau sebenarnya kau selalu tersenyum saat aku menarik tangan mu paksa ketika malam hari.."

"Dari mana kau mengetahui nya?"

Oopss.. Aku tak bisa menghentikan bibir ku yang ingin tau ini..

Harus nya aku tetap bersikap dingin bukan?

"Aku dapat melihat nya.."

Jongin kembali mengelus puncak kepala ku halus lalu mencium kening ku.

"Tanpa kau minta.. Aku akan kembali memberikan mu satu kesempatan lagi untuk mengucapkan nya langsung pada ku.."

Aku berjinjit, berusaha mendekatkan mulut ku ke telinga nya..

"Saranghae.." bisik ku pelan

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas mata nya yang melotot, menatap ku horror..

Mata ku memang lebih bulat dan lebih besar dari nya..

Tapi bukan berarti tatapan nya tidak menyeramkan juga..

Ku pikir.. Sudah sampai disini saja..

Tapi..

Jongin.. Tetap lah Jongin..

Jongin yang ganas..

Auw..

Dia mencium bibir ku. Oh.. Sekarang di lumat.. Ini akibat dia terlalu merindukan ku dan selanjut nya..

Ahh.. Pikirkan sendiri saja lah..

End..

Note : FF request by Felita..

Semoga suka dan sesuai dengan permintaan mu yaa..

Setelah lama hiatus balik dengan FF request Kaisoo..

Ga ada feel nya yahh..

Maaf ya readers..

Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave review..

Nanti akan ku usahakan secepatnya untuk FF ku yang lain ok ^- *


End file.
